misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Magmortar
' Magmortar', labled, The Tough Guy 'started out as Magby, later evolved into Magmar and eventually into Magmortar. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical Characters|Total Pokemon World Tour/ the Musical]] and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. He is was a commentator on the Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. He will not return for Season 5, Total Pokemon Allstars. Stats and Info *Type: Fire *Height: 5'03" *Weight: 150 lbs *Ability: Flame Body *Nature: Brave *Moves: **Flamethrower **Lave Plume **Strength **Thunder Punch Biography Magmortar grew up on the dark streets and alleys of Cinnabar Island. His parents are cops, but he hated the dull police life. He always believed that breaking rules was more of a risk and way more of a rush. Even if he wasn't breaking any rules, his parents treated like a criminal so Magmortar thought, fine I'll become one. He's wanted for a lot of things around the Cinnabar slums and that's one of the reasons Magmortar joined the competition. His whole goal was to be sneaky, break some rules and get some dough. He didn't realize how smitten, he'd get by a certain flower. Total Pokemon Island Magmortar entered the competition to break some rules and screw some 20 something losers out of 1 million poke. Once he met Cherubi, his interests drastically changed. Magmortar started out on Team Regirock with; Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Houndour, Spiritomb, Buneary and Ponyta. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; his team was second to jump and even though Magmortar's a fire type, he jumped anyway. In The Big Sleep; Magmortar comes in fifth place, but is also the last member of Team Regirock and costs his team the challenge. Magmortar ends up on the chopping block that night alongside Slakoth, but he's spared. In Dodge Berry; he competes in the first match. Magmortar and Cherubi take out Porygon and Hippopotas. Then later Combee takes out Magmortar. In The Scary Outdoors; Magmortar is sent along with; Buneary, Starly and Cherubi to get food. The whole time he constantly hits on Cherubi, who denies his advances. Then with the help of Latias they evolve into; Magmar, Lopunny, Cherrim and Staravia. His team ends up losing the challenge and the team takes out their anger on their laziest member, Ponyta. The rich girl leaves and the game continues. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Magmortar and Cherrim face off against Mismagius and Luxio in the first double battle. They end up losing the battle, but cut it very close. In Are You Scared Now?; Magmortar admits his mortal fear is Cresselia store standees. He ends up conquering it with the help of Cherrim, who fails miserably at conquering hers. His team loses and his Cherrim's life in the game hangs in the balance, but they vote out their captain, Gastrodon instead. In Breaking the Alliance; Magmortar becomes a hunted Stantler in a paint ball game along with; Cherrim, Gabite, Spiritomb and Staravia. Magmortar is very annoyed at being a Stantler, but sucks it up and does the challenge. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty]]; Magmortar and Cherrim flirt while cooking and get into a berry fight. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Magmortar competes in the rock climbing challenge with Driftblim. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Gallery Magmortar XY.gif|Here's Magmortar's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also 'TEAM REGIROCK Gastrodon Rapidash Staraptor Lopunny Slaking Garchomp Houndoom Cherrim Magmortar Spiritomb Ad Ons Driftblim Exploud Mantine Ninetales TEAM MILOTIC Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Luxray Lanturn Staraptor Clefable Chimecho Blissey Ninetales Jumpluff TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Staraptor Clefable TEAM MAWILE Smeargle Marowak Clefable Blissey Flygon Banette Shuckle Chimecho Azumarill Castform Umbreon Uxie Magmortar Mesprit Honchkrow Weavile Hitmontop Stantler Wigglytuff Ambipom Mismagius Probopass Illumise Ninetales Bronzong Sceptile Carnivine Cherrim Lickilicky Luxray Lopunny Rampardos Dragonite Seaking Togekiss TEAM CELEBI Ninetales Hippowdon Mismagius Luxray Cherrim ' 'Uxie Azelf Glaceon Mamoswine Drifblim ' 'Exploud Roserade Drapion Espeon Umbreon Honchkrow Magmortar Togetic Goldeen Xatu Dragonite Flareon Tropius Ellamise Probopass Category:Characters Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators